


Sauna Trip

by yungilvr



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mingi, Cock Warming, Little Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn Without Plot/ Plot what plot, Semi Public Sex, Top Yunho, can you tell im sleep deprived?, dom yunho, i have no idea what this is tbh, no beta we die like men, sub mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungilvr/pseuds/yungilvr
Summary: Mingi wears that one stomache jewelry thing and yunho sees it while they are at the sauna and fucks him.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Sauna Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna be real guys, I don’t know what I wrote. It’s based off of that tweet that said Mingi should wear a stomache jewelry thing. Also based off of when they went to the sauna trip. Also i didn’t proofread sooo :ppp.

“Hey, can I use my sauna trip with Mingi ticket today?” Mingi completely forgot about that ticket. He used to go to the sauna a lot with his boy, but lately he’s been busy working. He turned around in his chair to stare at the older boy. The other was wearing a loose pair of sweats and a white shirt, he looked mighty fine. Mingi got up and walked over to the other. 

“Sure, let me just get ready.” Mingi said, oddly quick in Yunho’s opinon. Almost like he was eager? Anyways, Yunho nodded and fell onto the sofa in Mingi’s office, waiting for the other to get packed up. Mingi quickly went to his desk, tidying up his work and making sure to save the files onto his computer. When he bent over, he his shirt tighten and he was sure that you could see the metal on his stomach. He quickly turned around and Yunho was in his phone, unbothered. He let out a quiet sigh of relief and went back to cleaning up, making sure to take extra precaution while bending down. 

You see, Mingi had kinda planned this. He saw a bunch of his atinys tweeting that he should wear a special stomach jewelry piece. He was interested in seeing how it would look on him(and hopefully off him too, if you know what i mean) He finally looked up the jewelry, after hours of dwelling on whether it would look good or not, and it was actually surprisingly cheap, which only fueled his thoughts more. He quickly bought it and it actually came within a week. It was a little hard to get the package without the others noticing. Hongjoong was the only one to find out, but he just sent the taller a wink and walked away, not caring about what Mingi wanted to wear. Mingi found himself in his room, trying on the jewelry. Hongjoong walked in to ask him something, saw mingi, and whistled while numbing something about yunho being a lucky man. With the somewhat astounding support from Hongjoong, Mingi had made a plan. 

“Love, are you alright?” oh god. Mingi should not be getting hard at the pet name and he has grey sweatpants on and if Yunho sees him hard then he’s gonna make fun of him. 

“Yeah sorry, just got lost in thought” Mingi managed to get out, quickly finishing up everything. They walked out of the building, hand in hand, to wait for the uber Yunho had called. It came and they got in, letting the driver know where to take them. Nothing exciting happened during the car ride, but Mingi didn’t really mind as he knew he was gonna get some good dick later(if things went according to plan). Usually the two boys would be playing with each other and teasing each other, but today they just cuddled. Mingi’s thighs layed over both of Yunho’s. He would lean more into his side, but he didn’t want the jewelry to hurt his stomache, so he settled for leaning his head on Yunhos shoulder. 

Unfortunately, the two lovebirds had to put a pause in their cuddling because they had finally arrived at the sauna. They got out and went into the sauna. The people there already knew who they were already so they didn’t even need to say anything anymore, they just went in the direction of the special room they had designated for the band. There was a locker room right outside of the room where each of the members had their own lockers. They both quickly took of their clothes, put on towels, and went into the sauna. Mingi got there first, trying to make sure Yunho didn’t see the surprise until he got into the room. 

Yunho walked into a surprise. Mingi was laying on the bendh of the sauna, as one does. Usually Yunho would think nothing about it, but today he saw a glint of something(metal?) at the waist of his towel. He quickly locked the door and went over to his boyfriend. He ripped the towel off and was shocked by what he saw. The piece of jewelry on Mingi’s stomache still shined bright even in the orange light of the sauna. He let his eyes travel down and saw Mingi half hard and smirked. 

“Did you dress up all pretty for me baby? Did you plan for us to come here so I could fuck you? Is that why you wanted to come baby?” Yunho trailed his hands along the jewelry, knowing he had fulll control of Mingi and his body and could literally do what ever he wanted to the younger. He quickly picked up the younger and set him in his lap, thighs pulled apart and around his hips, leaving him open for Yunho to touch and pleasure. 

Yunho quickly captured mingi’s lips in a bruising kiss. Mingi felt himself slipping off the older’s legs, which were sweating due to the heat of the room, so he quickly wrapped his arms around the others neck. Yunho wrapped one of his hands around Mingi’s waist, letting it fall to his hole. He quickly inserted his finger and Mingi whimpered at the feeling. He just played with the hole, not really fucking the younger but also not really prepping him. It was more so just a show of dominance to the other. Showing him how easily he could make the other submit, how easy it was to take control of him. Although, both of them know that Mingi only became this wrecked for Yunho. He wouldn’t dare let any other mener touch him the way Yunho does. The two boyfriends were very possessive over each other. And Yunho loved the fact that only he got to see Mingi like this. He was the only one who was allowed to crawl in between Mingi’s press legs, the only one who could slam into Mingi and call it home. He was the only one the younger would dare get on his knees for. The only one the younger would ever submit to. And that’s brings him back to the task at hand. He looks down at Mingi, the younger boy quietly whimpering at the three fingers that were in his ass(Yunho doesn’t really remember adding two others, but he’s not complaing). He could tell the younger knew he zoned out a bit because he had started to bite at his neck, something he only did to get the others attention back on him. So, he sped up his fingers, actually fucking Mingi with his digits. His whimpers has become small moans but Mingi knew better than to be loud here. Especially with the ladies down the hall who could probably hear them. 

He felt Mingi tighten around his fingers(a sign that he was about to come) and he pulled out, whines erupting from the younger. Yunho wrapped his hand around the younger’s chin and pulled his face to face him. 

“Since you wanted to be such a horny bitch, i’ve decided to give you a little punishment baby. I am going to be enjoy the sauna and you are gonna warm my cock up for me, would you like that. Do you want me to use you like a little sex doll to warm up my dick. Is that alright with you?” Mingi could do nothing but gurgle out something that was akin to a yes, so Yunho decided to accept it. He grabbed Mingi’s hips and pulled up, pushing his tip into Mingi, and pulling him back down onto his dock. Mingi moaned out. still being careful to not be too loud. You ho adjusted himself so his back was lying on the bench and mingi was on top of him, laying on his chest. 

Mingi felt the minutes go by. With every passing second he just wanted to bounce onto the thick cock that was inside of him. But that wasn’t his duty, that wasn’t what Yunho wanted him to do. He would disobey Yunho if he did that. Good boys don’t disobey. 

But Yunho made sure to keep Mingi aware that he was a good boy. Whispering phrases of praise and sweet nothings against the boys ear. Yunho ran his hands along his stomache, along the piece of jewelry, the one Mingi wore for him. That piece of jewelry that looked so good sitting on Mingi’s slim waist, Yunho was surprised he had any self control. 

They had been sitting there for 30 minutes, both still hard as a rock, when Yunho decided it was time to pleasure the younger. He quickly flipped them over so the younger was under him, pulled out, and slammed back in. Mingi let out an ear shattering scream at the sudden action. After being teased for so long, the younger was painfully aware of his erection and knew he wasn’t going to last long. The only wasn’t going to last long either, if the quick, almost hurried, pace was any indication of the older’s need to come. 

The older knew that the younger needed to comes He also knew what his lover liked, so he just let out any words that came to mind. 

“Fuck baby, you’re so good for me. Dressing up all nice and pretty for me and then warming up my cock, you deserve all the praises baby boy. God i’m so fucking lucky. I’m the only one who gets to see you like this: pretty, pliant, helpless, whining, moaning, begging me with your body to let you come. Do you wanna come baby boy? Do you want to make a mess out of yourself and come?” Mingi whined out a yes, and with a thrust directly into his prostate, Mingi came, screaming out Yunho’s name. Yunho came afterward, groaning his boyfriends name. They stayed connected for a bit, Yunho pressing kisses against Mingi’s face allowing him to calm down from his high. 

Yunho pulled out, pressing his fingers against the younger’s hole. He quickly bent down and started to eat the younger out, licking his load out of his lover. The younger moaned and got half hard, but before anything could really happen, Yunho pulled his tongue out. He ran his finger along the younger’s stomache, picking up the dried cum and putting it into his mouth. He went to kiss the younger, swallowing the moan Mingi let out from the taste of the two loads. The separated and snuggled together, wanting to wait a bit before going out. 

“You definitely need to wear this more.” Yunho said, running his hands along the younger’s stomache. 

“If it makes you fuck me like that, i’ll wear it everyday.” Yunho slapped the younger’s ass in response, going up to kiss the smirk off the younger’s mouth. The two got up, got out of the sauna. When they walked out, they kept their heads up, making sure to smirk at the red faces of the assistants.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed. I feel like my smut gets worse everytime I write and I don’t know what to do. Have a good day, i’ll see y’all next time.


End file.
